cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
Music
__TOC__ } Touhou 06: "U.N. Owen Was Her?" MIDI port By Metarius6 *This was my attempt to port the game's MIDI version of the song to Cladun x2. I don't like how it turned out all that much, but maybe someone else will. Song author: ZUN Pokemon RBY Trainer Battle Theme | (Loop Version) By encapturer *It took a little searching to find a suitable midi to start from, and a little working to get the soundfonts to sound like the gameboy version of the game but I am satisfied with it for the most part. The loop version cuts out the intro, in case you're in a stage long enough for that to happen. Midi version by João Buaes. Holy Orders By an unknown Japanese creator *This is the Guilty Gear X2 version (Youtube). Innocent Primeval Breaker & Way of Life From NIS's site *From the Ys Bar Edit of NIS'. Ride on Time By an unknown Japanese creator *I have no clue what the original is. I thought it was Ride on Time by Yamashita Tatsuro but it doesn't seem like it. It sounds pretty catchy regardless. Megaman Themes By Owenxh *Contains BubbleMan, Metal Man, and Heat Man Super Mario Bros. Theme By Owenxh Guile's Theme By LotoPhoenixLord. Danger! Black/White Mix By Teffy *I'm not happy with how the first part sounds, though I copied it exactly there seems to be some issue with compatibility between Mabinogi/ClaDun that makes it sound off. The original version is here if anyone wants to take a separate stab at it. Bloody Tears By Teffy *Fixed the errors. Now properly loops and sounds acceptable! Vampire Killer By LotoPhoenixLord *Note by Maker. This is my best work ever. But Im beginning to think there something wrong or something missing to it. Please get it try and tell me what you think about it. Cornered (Crappy) By Teffy *This was imported from here, but despite changing the tempo on the second melody I can't get it to sound right... at all. If anyone wants to take a stab at fixing it, feel free! Showtime (Original Mix) By Teffy *IT'S A SNOG BICTH! (A song from Homestuck, to be exact. Properly looped now, too! Sounds A-MAY-ZING!) Note that this is the Original Mix rather than the Imp Strife Mix, which is slower and lacks a bass subline in the Original Mix. SunSlammer By Teffy *OK so I really, really, REALLY wanted to make this thefull song but MML sucks and kept going off-tempo despite copying EXACTLY what was shown on my screen, so here's the first verse looped, but IT SOUNDS GOOOOOOOOD (8 O's exactly.) Sonic - Ice Cap Zone by Zahi *My favourite song from Sonic The Hedgehog 3. Sonic - Final Boss by Zahi *Final Boss theme from Sonic The Hedgehog 3. And best Boss theme of all sonic games so far. Continuation of the Dream By an unknown Japanese creator *From Sakura Taisen 2. Clash on Big Bridge By an unknown Japanese creator Fighting the Shadowy Gods By an unknown Japanese creator *From Valkyrie Profile. Overcome Difficulties By Metarius6 *Boss battle music from Tales of Phantasia. The beginning part is removed for a seamless loop. Preview here: http://tinyurl.com/3zo6kme Sorairo Days by Seishinmahou @ GameFAQs *The opening theme for the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Goes well with the Kamina and Gurren Lagann edits. Needs improvement. Dr.Wily Stage 1&2 by LotoPhoenixLord *Learn abit more about this Editing site. If all my music is mess up let me know so I can fix it. Lust SIN by Stupidity21 *Originally by Shadaloo here. It fades out at the end but I left it there anyway. If corrupt, use Magicsave. *Also this is a shortened version. Comparison here. Mortal Kombat! Made by me (Bc4life) Hope you guys enjoy.(made on cfw 5.00 m33-6) *Main Theme for the Mortal Kombat series. Never Gonna Give You Up by Cronodas. *Because it had to be done. *Arrangement by Kurt Cefra - if you don't like the bass track, blame him ;) Saya no Uta By Lord Fluffy Dog Lavender Town By Lord Fluffy Dog *From Pok'é'mon. Lilium By Lord Fluffy Dog Route 1 By an unknown Japanese creator *From Pokemon Rainbow Resort By an unknown Japanese creator *From Kirby Hand in Hand By an unknown Japanese creator *From what I can tell this is an original song according to the description the author put. It has that kind of "ominious dungeon crawling" type of feel but with some Japanese flair. Frog Theme By XTiphX *From Chrono Trigger. I think it sounds good but any feedback will be appreciated. Kanto Gym Leader (GS) By XTiphX *From Pokemon G/S. The Desisive Battle By miniGILGAMESH *From Final Fantasy VI. I think i did a good job on it. Tell me what you think. Melt (Hatsune Miku) *From Hatsune Miku,also know as Volcaloids By Bc4life Bolero of fire *from Zelda:Ocarina of time,the song to teleport to Death Mountain by Bc4life FF-VII Battle theme *From one of my favorite classic game Final Fantasy 7 battle theme By Bc4life Drunk as I Like By Trixter177 *From Touhou 10.5. It'll probably only fit in the tavern though. Stirring an Autumn Moon ~ Mooned Insect By Trixter177 *Wriggle Nightbug's theme from Touhou 08. Chaoz Fantasy By Trixter177 *Original composition by ParagonX9, also used in The Impossible Game. Blaze Heatnix's Theme By Trixter177 *From Mega Man X6. I had to remove the first part of the song for it loop properly. Temple Theme By Emalde *From Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link. This took ages to write but it sounds perfect. Apple Market By Trixter177 *Just a quick Mega Man Legends song I made in about half an hour. Nyan Cat By Trixter177 *Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! :3 Wind Fortress By Trixter177 *One of the unused tracks in Cave Story. Out of all the songs I did, this is probably the one where I used the most effort. *EDIT: I lowered the tempo a little and made the volume more balanced. Dark Knight By Sainthell *Axel Almer's Theme. took 4 hours to finish. enjoy.. Fight, Unlosing Ranger. ZHP: Fight, Unlosing Ranger. By Raimondz *From the game Z.H.P: Unlosing Ranger V/S Darkdeath Evilman Lord Laharl... Hymn? By Raimondz *From the Game Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days/ Curse Of Darkness. Rock'n Rock By Raimondz *From The Game Soul Nomad &The World Eater *I attempted to made this song but It lacks of percusion. Sorry. Fighting of the spirits By Raimondz *Version from the Game Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon(GBC). Devil May Cry anime intro By EwadS2343 *From Devil May Cry Anime.